


Fanmix for I Will Be Your Third

by pterawaters



Category: Sesame Street (TV)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-23 16:51:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16162970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pterawaters/pseuds/pterawaters
Summary: This fanmix was created to accompany"I Will Be Your Third"by ReleasingmyInsanity and Arytra, a very sweet story that you should read!





	Fanmix for I Will Be Your Third

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [I Will Be Your Third](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16271591) by [Arytra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arytra/pseuds/Arytra), [ReleasingmyInsanity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReleasingmyInsanity/pseuds/ReleasingmyInsanity). 



[Listen to the fanmix here](https://open.spotify.com/user/pterawaters/playlist/3hDEympeEncp5udfKEZXFe?si=3ecxyOHtRJaJYcfdOzfKyQ)


End file.
